bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of the Feared One
Yuuhei was roaming around Osaka, looking for his previous home. He spotted a faint sign on a run-down house: 'Oshitari Residence'. "Hmm? So this was my previous house?" he sighed. Meanwhile, Hitsuke was training with Shirokyu a few blocks away from Yuuhei. Fighting all out, Shirokyu and Hitsuke had quite a lot of injuries. Shirokyu felt the presence of a hollow-like creature. "Hitsuke, I sense a hollow here. Let's go bust it." Hitsuke ran towards the reiatsu, "Way ahead of you." he said. Hiding behind a pillar, those two peeped at the so-called hollow. Both Shirokyu and Hitsuke sighed. This was no hollow, this is just a shinigami. Yuuhei turned and looked towards the pillar. "Come out, I know you're there." he said, taking his Tekko out of his sleeve, ready to defend anytime. Hitsuke and Shirokyu thought that they hid their presence completely. Shirokyu walked out first, showing that he wasn't fighting. Hitsuke followed, standing headstrong. Yuuhei noticed Hitsuke's leg bleeding and Shirokyu's face smeared with blood. "Oh, just another group of Shinigami. Looks like you guys were involved in a major fight. Need some help with the injuries?" Hitsuke looked at Yuuhei, astounded. "Are you crazy? We just met and you ask us to trust you?" he asked. Shirokyu on the other hand, was carefully analyzing Yuuhei, wanting to know what he is. "No. We wouldn't get help from a shinigami. Especially not the likes of you." he said, triggering Yuuhei. "What did you say?!?" Yuuhei asked, his eyes flashing with anger. Seething with rage, he shrieked, "Likes of me? Likes of me?! Do you know what I went through? DO YOU?!" Hitsuke could feel how much power was building up in Yuuhei and told Shirokyu, "Stop, He's a strong one. We're already injured. If we fight him now, We'll be grilled meat." Shirokyu, on the other hand, was keen on fighting Yuuhei. Knowing that both of them would actually be grilled meat if they fight him now, he said, "Let's see whether what you went through was as bad as what me or Hitsuke went through. Tonight, 8pm, here. We'll have a stand-off." Yuuhei looked into Shirokyu's eyes, interested in fighting the both of them. "Sure. Both of you, come. I'll give you the best funeral." Shirokyu's eyes were on Yuuhei, nothing else. He was still wondering whether Yuuhei was just a normal shinigami. Amused by his last words, Hitsuke whispered to Shirokyu, "This guy is crazy eh? I mean, it's going to be 2 vs 1. How is he going to survive?" The Frightful Man At 8pm, Shirokyu and Hitsuke was at that same pillar, all healed. Shirokyu was there with his data book opened. He read his weaknesses over and over again, taking note of them. Yuuhei was coming out of his 'house', with his tekko wielded. "Let's just get this over with. I have better funerals to plan ya know?" he said, underestimating both of them. He looked at Shirokyu again, having interest in his powers. Hitsuke rashly went up front and attacked Yuuhei. He started clashing swords with Yuuhei's Tekko. Shirokyu looked at Hitsuke and said, "I'll handle this man." he unsheathed his sword. He glared at Yuuhei, who was looking at Hitsuke. Yuuhei looked at Shirokyu and said, "You want to find out what I am right? Let's make a deal. If you can land 5 hits on me, I'll release my power." Shirokyu was already behind Yuuhei, ready for a strike. He slashed diagonally and thought it hit. However, Yuuhei wasn't there. It was just his afterimage. Yuuhei appeared right behind Shirokyu, his Tekko back in his sleeve and his sword in his hand. He slashed at Shirokyu and asked, "Haven't you heard of Cicada?" Shirokyu fell to the ground, bleeding. The excruciating pain turned into numbness. Half-dead, Shirokyu stood up to fight. He looked at Hitsuke as his eyes started to blur. His sword in his bloody hand. He yelled, "Koushin, Hissori Naito!" his sword multiplied into 3 and he wielded two of them. He tightened his grip and said, "Way Of Destruction No. 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" he fired it towards Yuuhei. The power increased due to him wielding his Kido Sword. Yuuhei barely avoided the hit and said, "Strike 1. 4 more to go." His right shoulder was bleeding, though he didn't care. He went up to Shirokyu and punched so fast that Shirokyu couldn't keep up. Hitsuke couldn't just stand there and watch. He attacked Yuuhei from behind and Yuuhei got stabbed. "Strike 2. The strikes are combined. So it should be easier." His guard down, Yuuhei got hit by Shirokyu again. "Strike 3, 2 more to go." He quickly got out of the way and wielded two swords. He ran and threw both of the swords at Hitsuke and Shirokyu. Each of them tried to evade the sword but it hit. The sword hit Shirokyu's right hand and he screamed out of pain. Hitsuke got hit in his shoulder but stood strong. "Sentou, Mukuro." Hitsuke said. He charged a ball of blue energy and fired it to Yuuhei. While travelling, the shot divided into multiple hits. One of them hit Yuuhei on the shoulder and the other on the leg. He laughed and said, "All done. I'll show you my TRUE power." He charged reiatsu in his hand and had the action of wiping his face, revealing a hollow mask. Hitsuke and Shirokyu looked at that and Shirokyu said, "So you are a hollow after all. Just not full." Yuuhei's speed increased greatly as he suddenly appeared behind Shirokyu and charged a Cero. At point blank, Shirokyu suffered severe injuries. He looked at Hitsuke and said, "Isn't it time for you to release your true power also?" Hitsuke said, "Bankai, Jigoku Metsuki." There was a shine of light and another figure came out of it. "Eh? I was just eating crackers and... nevermind. That brat must've called me out." That figure had fire on its forehead and the eyes changed. Suddenly, there was illusions all around Yuuhei. Yuuhei smiled as he released his reiatsu and the illusions faded. "Nice move, but I've defeated that." he said, eyes focused on Hitsuke. "Byōki Ni Naru, Uirusudorīmu!" he said. His tekko started glowing. "Oh? So much?" he muttered under his breath. "Dengunetsu." Shapes appeared all around Hitsuke. Hitsuke looked at all the shapes and wondered, "What would this do?" 6 of those shapes touched Hitsuke and at once, Hitsuke felt weak. Like he was sick. Like he had fever. He fired Raitobānā to get rid of those other shapes. Yuuhei looked at Hitsuke, thinking, "This boy is pretty good. But, he would stand no chance against me." He looked up at the sky and thought of Aizen. "Dad, I'll definitely bring you back. Brother isn't going to stop me from that." He went behind Hitsuke and slashed diagonally. However, Shirokyu used his last ounce of strength to protect Hitsuke. He stood up, blood dripping from his shirt. "I won't get defeated..." He said, his eyes changing to red. "... I'm the ultimate swordsman!" he let Demokin overtake his body and fight in place of him. "HAHAHAHA! I've finally got control. I'll kill you. Don't worry, it won't even hurt!" He used two of Shirokyu's swords and started rapidly attacking Yuuhei. Shocked, Yuuhei tried to dodge those attacks but couldn't keep up. He sighed as he changed to have two swords. He held one in reverse and the other normally. He was then able to keep up with Shirokyu. He smiled, "That isn't enough to beat me." he said as he kicked Shirokyu in the gut. Shirokyu coughed out blood but continued fighting. Yuuhei was impressed by that sight but regardless, continued attacking. He kept blocking Shirokyu's attacks. After a while, Yuuhei charged a Cero while blocking using his sword. That cero hit Shirokyu and once again, Shirokyu fell. Hitsuke looked at Shirokyu helplessly, wanting to do something but was too weak. He suddenly regained his strength and cried, "Moeagaru, X Manopola!" He started using wind to push Yuuhei back. He attacked Yuuhei from the other side, using a wind slice. Yuuhei was getting bored of this as he knew where this was going. He charged a Cero at Hitsuke. Hitsuke lay next to Shirokyu, both bleeding profusely. Yuuhei walked away from them and into his 'old' house.